


Dedication

by extraordinary



Category: Free!
Genre: (Japanese "Traditional" Dance), Alternate Universe: Yosakoi, F/F, Fem!Matsuoka Rin, Fem!Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: And then the lights inevitably find their target, the music starts, and the previously stone-faced Nanase Haruka seamlessly transforms into a different creature altogether: enviably poised; completely at ease under the unforgiving glare of the spotlights; and without even a single questioning glance at the jury, the much taller dancers on either of her sides, or the audience.[Yosakoi meetsFree!AU w/ lesbians, based onAgaricals's amazing art (= included inside)! Although this wasalsowritten for an impromptu "RH/HR Dance AU Pact" formed withSierra&Songbird97. ♡]





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songbird97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbird97/gifts), [hetahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetahe/gifts).



> Alright! First thing's first. If you're not familiar with Yosakoi, here's what Wikipedia has to say about it:
> 
> _Yosakoi (よさこい) is a unique style of dance that originated in Japan and that is performed at festivals and events all over the country. The first Yosakoi festival was held in 1954 in Kochi. Yosakoi-style dancing has spread throughout much of Japan. The style of dance is highly energetic, combining traditional Japanese dance movements with modern music. The choreographed dances are often performed by large teams. Along with a number of professional yosakoi schools and town dance teams, yosakoi is also a popular event during the sports festivals held by Japanese elementary, junior, and senior high schools. Yosakoi participants include men and women of almost all ages – sometimes within a single team._
> 
> The dance that inspired [**Agaricals**](http://agaricals.tumblr.com/)'s art (= included below!) is MUGEN's [瞬輝無心], and you can watch them preform it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etS1om4Blvg) or [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tLxNDovJCg). :)

**_Nanase Haruka._ **

That's what the — almost entirely black-and-white (and alarmingly slapdash-looking, to boot) — little pamphlet in Rin's lap seems to suggest, at least. It's not like there are any pictures for her to go by, though, but there's just... _something_... about the sullen girl with jet-black hair that makes Rin think, _"'It'd kind of suit someone with an air like hers: 'Haruka'."_.

Distant.

Far-off.

Remote.

But then the lights inevitably find their target, the music starts, and the previously stone-faced Nanase Haruka seamlessly transforms into a different creature altogether: enviably poised; completely at ease under the unforgiving glare of the spotlights; and without even a single questioning glance at the jury, the much taller dancers on either of her sides, or the audience.

"Nanase Haruka," Rin tries out loud, then, in an embarrassingly high-pitched whisper. Just to get a feel of the unfamiliar name on her tongue. "I'll make a team player out of you yet."

 

* * *

 

They _do_ make a pretty good team (with an endearingly clumsy Tachibana Makoto, a perpetually sugar-fuelled Hazuki Nagisa, and the rest of Iwatobi's medium-sized troupe), in the end.

If only for a little while.

Right up until Rin's second-hand dream whisks her away to unknown shores, a startlingly harsh wake-up call, and a veritable nightmare of her own creation.

 

* * *

 

Ryugazaki's crisply starched hakama fits like a glove (and the familiar pressure of the hastily borrowed set of naruko digging into Rin's abdomen is an oddly comforting one), but it's the unwavering acceptance in Haru's — blue, blue, _blue_ — eyes that ends up soothing Rin's frayed nerves. That, and a barely perceptible tug to the very bottom of one of her sleeves. From an equally unruffled-looking Makoto, of all people.

It quickly turns out to be surprisingly _easy_ , then, for Rin to move into place at Haru's right hand side. And to spread her arms out, nearly as wide as they'll go, just to test the brand new distance between them (while the thin fabric of their blindingly white sleeves sways back and forth in the early morning breeze). As if on cue, a brightly smiling Nagisa expertly positions herself in between their outstretched hands. Then she gives them both an enthusiastic thumbs-up before hurriedly retreating back to her original spot with an unexpectedly solemn: "Let's share an amazing sight with Rei-chan today, OK?"

Blinking in rapid succession, Rin attempts to distract herself from the sudden onslaught of guilt — and just a little bit of _uncertainty_ , as well — by testing the weight of the paper parasol at her side. It's a bright red colour. Just like the one she'd so thoughtlessly thrown down at Haru's feet; nearly three years prior.

"I can't believe you guys still remember —"

"What about _you_ , Rin?" Haru unflinchingly cuts in, there, as if she knows far more about Rin's treacherous self-control than she's currently letting on. "Are you sure you've got the routine down?"

Despite everything, Rin nods. "I'm hardly going to embarrass your team, Haru. I dare say I managed to learn a thing or two about choreography and memorisation overseas, y'know...? Besides, Ryugazaki's notes are impeccable. I couldn't have done a better job with them, myself."

It's Haru's turn to nod, then.

Except: "When did it stop being _our_ team...?"

 

* * *

 

(Gorgeous art by the by lovely [**agaricals**](http://agaricals.tumblr.com/) @ Tumblr!  ♡)

 

* * *

 

Rin learns what it's like to be part of a proper Yosakoi-team again.

Gracelessly.

Day by day.

And with great effort.

But she _does_ manage it, in the end. And by the time their second summer together rolls around, Rin is pretty sure she's found herself a brand new dream. It's a shared one, this time. Sort of, anyway. And — more importantly, perhaps — it's much better than the individual goal she'd failed so spectacularly at achieving before.

 

* * *

 

In Tokyo, even the smallest teams are big.

Unaccustomed to the thrumming rhythm of the city (and Makoto's unprecedented absence), Haru soon falters. It starts out like nothing more than a trickle — a barely audible, "I can't even begin to remember everyone's _surnames_ , Rin..." — and ends in a spectacular, no-holds-barred sulk. One that lasts for approximately three consecutive weekends. And leaves Rin feeling just as unbalanced and irresolute. If not even more so.

On an appropriately dreary — and depressingly overcast, to top things off — Monday evening, in a quiet corner of the unusually deserted Saizeriya across the street from their apartment block, the very last of Haru's so-called composure finally _cracks_.

"This is how you felt in Sydney, isn't it?"

With visibly trembling hands, Rin attempts to balance a handful of maize kernels on the edge of her fork. "It's not the same," She somehow manages to assure Haru, then, a little more steadily than she's currently feeling. "You're not alone in this, Haru. There's no way we'd ever let you hit rock bottom like _that_." And, after a poignant pause, she distractedly adds: "We've got your back; Makoto and I... You _do_ know that, don't you?"

It's simultaneously the right and the wrong thing to say, apparently. "Makoto isn't _here_ ," Haru counters as coldly as the ice at the bottom of their empty glasses. "There's over 700 km in between us now. How is she supposed to _'have my back'_ , exactly...? We're not even on the same team anymore, Rin."

Rin sucks in a much needed breath. Right through her teeth. And very loudly, too.

"That's not what you told me when I first came back to Japan," She quietly points out (just as some of the kernels on her fork decide to make a run for it). "And I'm pretty sure Nagisa and Rei'd have a thing or two to say about that, too. Have you already forgotten just who you're dancing for, then?"

Caught off guard by Rin's unforgiving response, Haru abruptly looks up from the partially-shredded napkin on her lap. There's something different about the set of her jaw now, though. And the harsh lines around her mouth are slowly beginning to fade a little, as well.

"I'll go settle the bill."

That's all she says as she hurriedly slips out of their booth and disappears in the direction of the counter, but Rin can still taste the unexpected victory on the tip of her tongue (until she reluctantly washes it all down with a mouthful of maize, that is).

 

* * *

 

Roughly a fortnight later, in nothing but a ratty old set of mauve-coloured pyjamas, Rin finds herself — equally unexpectedly, to be honest — learning the flavour of Haru's sweat-slicked skin. And a wholly different type of _victory_ , while she's at it.

It's a little bit on the tangy side.

Yet undeniably sweet at the same time.

And extremely addictive, too.

"Can I braid your hair?" She ends up whispering, far more hoarsely than she'd originally intended to, around the salty little bump at the base of Haru's neck. It's very warm there. And very _inviting_ , as well. Just like the hand that'd insistently drawn her nearer and nearer to her accidental destination, a moment earlier. "I've always wanted to do that. Ever since I first saw you dance on that cramped little stage in Iwatobi."

Within Rin's tentative — and one-armed — embrace, Haru's breath stutters quite satisfyingly. In a way that clearly has nothing to do with the gruelling set of post-workout stretches they'd just finished working their way through. "Aren't you going to kiss me properly first...?"

Suddenly feeling just as winded, Rin slowly draws back (in order to peer down at the back of Haru's head from a slightly different vantage point). "There's no turning back from _that_ , though. Not for me, anyway," She warns Haru, then, as neutrally as she can possibly manage. "I wouldn't be able to just forget about something like that, you know? I think I'm in way over my head here, Haru. Are you sure that's alright with you?"

To Rin's utter relief, though, Haru merely hums in something akin compellingly close to an agreement. She's even beginning to lean back into Rin's loose hold on her torso, now, too. And purposefully throwing her head back to rest it right on top of Rin's heaving chest, as she does so.

"Can I...?" Rin repeats, dazedly, as their gazes finally meet. Even though she can no longer recall what they're supposed to be talking about, exactly. "I've never done anything like this before, I mean."

Haru smiles, at that.

It's a strange little thing, though.

Upside-down, as it is.

But then she lets Rin's unsteady hands adjust the angle a little, without voicing a single complaint, until the underside of her nose meets the bottom of Rin's chin and they're suddenly breathing the same moist air. In a clumsy, awkward excuse of a kiss.

Their first kiss.

 _Ever_.

And when Rin reluctantly pulls away, Haru's odd little smile is even more pronounced. "I'm still waiting for you to do it _properly_ , Rin."

 

* * *

 

This time around, Rin's own name is printed right next to **_Nanase Haruka_** 's on all of the promotional pamphlets. There's a group picture above their names, as well. And the entire thing is in _full-colour_.

Just as the seemingly endless announcements — and introductions, too — come to a welcome end, Haru abruptly leans in to whisper four deceptively casual little words into Rin's left ear:

"This one's for _you_."

And then the music starts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably only 1.01% less confusing/vague than my last update. I'm so sorry. I just don't seem to have the stamina anymore to build a proper story... Please bear with me until I get back on my feet? ❤
> 
> Either way, I do hope at least a few people out there enjoyed my first foray into fem!HR/RH territory. If you _did_ , please also consider watching [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19BwrP7fTeU) amazing video. That's the team I imagined Rin & Haruka ending up at (after university), before they eventually head back to Iwami.
> 
> P.S. **Agaricals** originally gifted me the _male_ version of her artwork after we went on a Youtube binge together a while back. She kindly edited it for me after... accidental... lesbians... happened... and allowed me to share it with everyone here. Please shower her with love and praise in the comments!! ^^;;


End file.
